Hearts and hooves day
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: I go and give Fluttershy things for Hearts and hooves day.


I slipped my uniform on and walked out my front door and headed down to Sugar cube corner to get my daily doughnut. I noticed that everypony was getting all lovey dovey with each other. I then realized it was hearts and hooves day. I smiled happily at this. This was my chance to try to see Fluttershy again.

I knew exactly where she was living too due to looking up her records and address. Yes that's right. My obsession with her got that far. I walked into Sugar cube corner and up to the counter where Mrs. Cake was serving the customers.

She smiled at me and pulled out a glazed doughnut. "I already got the doughnut ready for you my dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Cake!" I took the doughnut in my magic. "You always know the doughnut I want."

"That's because you've been coming here for a month dear. And you've ordered that every single time."

I shrugged. "Eh. Not as impressed anymore. Well have a good day Mrs. Cake."

"Yes, you too Garnet."

I stuffed the doughnut into my mouth then trotted off to the flower shop. Ponies flocked towards it also. Luckily I'm a cop. I thought about using my authoritative status to get by for a moment. But I decided against it. So for two hours I waited for the flowers.

Finally I got to the stand. I smiled at the flower mare. "Hi. I'll have a bouquet of red roses please."

"Here you go sir!"

I took the bouquet, paid her and trotted off to get a box of chocolates. I went to town square. _Somepony is bound be selling chocolates for hearts and hooves day in one of the stalls!_ The square was filled with ponies buying all sorts of things for hearts and hooves day and anything else.

I walked around and finally found a pony selling small boxes of chocolates. "Do you have any thing bigger?"

"Nope sorry! This is all I got left."

I sighed. "Alright. Gimme two of them then. No. three."

"Wow somepony is got a lot of mares!" He gave me three of the boxes of chocolates. I paid him and went on my way. I sat down on a bench outside town square and started eating one of the boxes. "Gotta get myself something too!

I likes my lips. "Mmm these are pretty good! I guess Fluttershy can live with one box." In a matter of minutes I cleaned out both boxes remaining boxes." Wow. Mother was right. I am a pig... **CRAP!** I ate Fluttershy's chocolates!" I sighed as my head fell into my hooves in dismay. "This is not going so well..." I lifted my head as I saw Big Mac pulling a house. I raised an eyebrow at this.

" **NOOO!"** I looked for the cause of the screaming to find a brown colt standing in Mac's way.

"Button Mash just move out of the way! Hes like thirty hooves away from you!"

However the colt didn't seem to hear her as he continued to stand there holding his hoof out. " **STOOP!"**

"Button Mash just move out of the way!"

The bulls that had tried to stop Big Mac looked at him and called out, "MOOOVE!"

Button Mash still did not listen. He seemed to be frozen in place and Big Mac was only getting closer. By now everyone around was yelling at him to move only for him to start crying. " **NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SO YOUNG! AND I DIDN'T BEAT MINECRAFT YET!"**

I rolled my eyes at this. "Oh for Luna's sake!" I stood to my hooves and charge as fast as I could. Big Mac was just six feet away from Button Mash and closing in. the colt still didn't move though.

Just screamed at him to stop. I quickly grabbed him up and rolled out of the way of Big Mac before he ran him over. I set him down angrily. "What the heck is wrong with you kid?! You could've gotten us both killed! Mainly me!"

He stared up at me all wide eyed. "Y-you saved my life..."

"Yeah. Its my job kid. Next time do me a favor. Move when you have something coming at you like that alright?"

"I owe you my life mister!"

"Are you even listening to m –" I smiled a slick smile. "Yeah. Yeah ya do! How about this. You go get me a big box of chocolates from somewhere and I'll call us even. Deal?"

He nodded with a big smile. "Deal! He then scampered off."

Button Mash ran inside and went into the closet. Taking his Fathers box of chocolates that he had planned to give to his mother and ran back out to the officer.

I peeked inside the hole where Big Mac and Cheerilee were laying.

"Girls!" She called out. "Can you explain why I look like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?"

"…We may have given you the teeny-tiniest bit of love potion... that may have turned out to actually be a love poison, and you may have gone just a teeny-tiniest bit nutty…" Sweetie Belle answered, trying to sound careful with her words.

"But we only did it because we thought you and Big Mac would be really happy if you could be each others very special someponies on Hearts and Hooves Day." Applebloom explained.

"Our hearts and hooves were in the right place." Scootaloo added, flinching a bit.

"We appreciate that you care about us and want us to be happy but–

"But no matter how good our intentions might have been, we shoulda never meddled in your relationship." Applebloom finished Ms. Cheerilee's sentence.

"No pony can force two ponies to be together." Scootaloo agreed.

"It's up to everypony to choose that very special somepony for themselves." Sweetie Belle included.

"We're sorry." They finished with a big apology in unison.

"And you can think about how sorry you are while you're doing all of Big Mac's chores at Sweet Apple Acres." Cheerilee responded and faced Big Macintosh. "Does that seem like a fair punishment to you?"

"Eeyup." He agreed, closing his eyes in settling the deal.

I looked behind me at the ruined town and my ears went down. That''s gonna be a lot of paper work tonight.

Suddenly Button Mash ran up to me handing me a large box of chocolates. "Here ya go! They were going to my mom from my dad but oh well!"

"Well shouldn't you... you know what? Never mind. Thanks kid! We're even now!" I then ran off to Fluttershy's house happily.

I walked up the winding trail to her door. By now I was sweating nervously. _What if she doesn't want to be with me? I'll be heart broken!_ I gulped as I trekked on though.

I stopped right in front of the door and knocked. There was no answer however. I knocked again only for no response again. After three more tries I gave up and just left the stuff at her doorstep with a ticket. "That should do it! I nodded in satisfaction and trotted off back home to start on the paperwork. **"**

Fluttershy yawned and got out of bed. She went down stairs and fed her animals. Then herself. She watered the plants out in her back yard. Then opened her front door to water the ones in the front.

Suddenly she heard something moving against the door. "Huh?" She looked behind it and was astonished to find a bouquet of red roses and a large box of chocolates in the shape of a heart. She also found a yellow note on it. She picked it up and read it.

 _ **Dearest Fluttershy**_

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't give you these in person. I don't think You weren't home at the time. I had many things to get done so I set them here hoping you would find them. I hoped you enjoyed hearts and hooves day. You will meet me very soon. I promise you this.**_

 _ **Sincerely**_

 _ **Your secret admirer.**_

Fluttershy blushed as she read the note. "Oh my... I've never gotten a love letter. Much less anything for hearts and hooves day. Well other than from my friends and family. But nothing as legitimate as this though."

She smiled as she read it over a few more times. The more she read it the more excited she got. Finally she squealed in delight as she hugged the note to her chest. She smiled to the heavens as she announced, This is a very good day!

 **Okay! Sequel is done. Yeah this isn't hard to write. That's why I get some many up so quickly. Thanks for reading. I dunno whats up next. But you'll know soon enough. Wow. I realize now hat this did not go in order at all. Why didn't anyone tell me?!**


End file.
